


【Reylo现代AU】Vapour Trail

by Hopelalala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Band, F/M, Shoegaze, dream pop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelalala/pseuds/Hopelalala
Summary: 伦敦女孩儿Rey和好友Finn、Poe以及Chewbacca组建了一个小乐队—反抗军，并偶尔会在Maz的酒吧里做演出。暑假前，他们获得了一个机会，向一个后朋乐队展示实力，争取做他们的暖场乐队。但是事情的发展方向似乎朝向了另一边。而Rey却意外收获到了橄榄枝。
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Caterpillar

**Author's Note:**

> 前言废话：
> 
> 新的现代AU，背景设定在伦敦的地下乐队圈，风格可能会没那么明媚。
> 
> 搞一些自己的地下乐队脑洞，可能会有比较冷门的词和乐队。
> 
> 每一章我都会以一首歌为主题，会贴上歌词和单曲/专辑封面。  
> （为此我还查了一下AO3版权参考，应该是可以引用歌词）
> 
> 因为本人音乐品味问题，多以80年代老乐队老歌为主，如若出现太太较难懂的流派，请毫不犹豫地喊我。
> 
> 第一章曲名来自我最喜欢的乐队Cure于84年推出的歌曲，收录于专辑《The Top》，是我非常喜欢的一张早期作品（主唱罗老师当年特别好看）。
> 
> 至于Vapour Trial的名字源自于我的另一个喜欢的北伦敦老爹乐队Ride的最知名单曲。

_《The Caterpillar》_

_by The Cure_

_Flicka flicka flicka!_

_here you are_

_cata cata cata!_

_caterpillar girl_

_flowing in and filling up my hopeless heart_

_oh, never never go_

_Oh, I’ll dust my lemon lies_

_with powder pink and sweet_

_the day I stop is the day you change_

_and fly away from me_

_you flicker_

_and you're beautiful_

_you glow inside my head_

_you hold me hypnotized_

_I’m mesmerized..._

_your flames, the flames that kiss me dead_

_Oh, I’ll dust my lemon lies_

_with powder pink and sweet_

_the day I stop is the day you change_

_and fly away from me_

伦敦的年轻人都有一个组乐队发家的梦。

但 Rey 认为她并不能靠唱歌养活自己，乐手甚至都能不算是职业。

Finn 可不是这么想。他骗来了“老好人”Chewbacca 和“万人迷”Poe 一起组了个乐队。而 Rey 也没能幸免。

Finn 认为想在北伦敦的小酒馆里混下去，他得找一位女主唱。他知道大学好友 Rey 不会错过任何一个赚钱的机会，在 Maz 的酒吧里偶尔做做救援演出的一晚，可要比做服务员赚得多。

Rey 喜欢在她的小公寓里，弹她那二手键盘，却不喜欢站在台上像商品一样被人盯着。不过世界上没有比赚学费更能让她有理由去做一件事。她成了“反抗军”的主唱兼键盘手。

大学没有课的晚上 Rey 会在 Maz 的酒吧 Takonana 做服务员，白天还要在大学里做助学打工，这些都是为了支付她的学费和生活费。小小的公寓和破旧的键盘是她逃离现实世界的一道门。2 年前她还期待亲生父母会有一天冒出来，拥抱她亲吻她，但她现在已经不需要幻想了，她只有她自己。

无论如何，富有魅力的伦敦女人 Maz 为她提供了不错的打工收入，而 Maz 的男友——反抗军的鼓手Chewbacca教会了Rey不少调酒技巧。Rey想自己哪天失业了，还可以有门技术讨生活。

Rey 在昨天被紧急通知今晚——暑假前的周五，反抗军要登台演出，因为有一个乐队和他们的经纪人想搜寻几个暖场乐队。那个经纪人是Maz的旧友，而Maz可是用了一瓶珍藏的好酒换取乐队得到关注。Maz没有告诉他们具体信息，Rey有些心急，一结束考试就赶到了酒吧。

酒吧还没开始营业，Finn 和 Poe 已经坐在吧台前询问 Maz 今晚的情况。

穿着明黄色自制短袖乐队T恤的Finn 语气焦急地问道：“Maz，别卖关子，今晚是哪个乐队要来？”

Maz 正不慌不忙地擦拭着酒杯，看见 Rey 进门走近吧台，便唤来休息间的 Chewbacca，让四人端坐在吧台前，Maz 才缓缓开口说道：“今天这个乐队，你们肯定认识。虽然我不是很喜欢他们，不过 Phasma 和我是老交情。一听到她要找暖场乐队，我就立马打电话让她来看看，你们说我是不是反应很快呢？”

“所以到底是哪个乐队？”贝斯手 Poe 一脸迷惑地追问她。

“当然是第一秩序啊。你们不知道 Phasma?”Maz 反而更吃惊地看着提问人，停下手中擦杯子的动作。

Rey、Finn、Poe 都不约而同地摇了摇头，只有 Chewbacca 和 Maz 一样被三人的无知搞得无奈一笑。

“不过我知道第一秩序，我们都很喜欢，对吧？”Rey 向另外二人投去询问的眼神，Finn 和 Poe 这次倒是兴奋地点了点头。“我有他们上张专辑。下一个从北伦敦走出去的后朋乐队也许就是他们。”Rey解释道。

“反抗军们”知道机会难得，加紧在晚上小型演出前排练了几次。Rey 很喜欢第一秩序主唱的声音。总是满脸写着毫不在乎的主唱 DJ 懂得如何运用声线技巧去配合乐器，Rey笃定他是地下乐队的新救世主。红头发的吉他手 Hux，Rey 则认为他吉他技巧娴熟，但是总差点令人澎湃的激情。鼓手 Pryde 岁数大了点，鼓点倒是稳重，捶鼓的姿态甚是优雅。对了，还险些忘了一个，乐队的贝斯手——那个台上不苟言笑的高大黑发男人Kylo Ren。他可是Rey最近观察到的，北伦敦难得的贝斯好手。不过，嚯，那也不过是个贝斯手而已。无论如何，她今晚一定要让乐队里的明星DJ在自己衣服上签名。

Finn 显得比 Rey 紧张多了，登台前他一直不停地给自己灌酒。Rey 在登台前看到几个高大的人影坐到后方的座位上，她认出了第一秩序，身旁身材魁梧的金发女人一定就是 Phasma。当鼓手，贝斯和吉他登台就绪后，Rey 穿着她淘来的古着衬衫和牛仔裤踏上舞台，在键盘前站定。他们翻唱了几首 New Wave 风格的老歌，Finn 因为紧张弹错了几处和弦，Rey 趁间隙喝水的时候瞪了几眼 Finn。不过 Rey 更紧张接下来乐队原创的两首歌，这几个月新歌的反响并不如预期好，她害怕成员再犯错误，害怕如果台下没有呼喊声的话，她会把键丢到台下。

一个人不期望发生的事情，永远会发生。Poe 的节奏也出了问题。虽然观众没有意识到，但是 Rey 心情很糟，和台下聊天喝酒并不认真的观众道了声晚安便匆匆下台。

“他们真的很糟糕。你看到他们那个和弦都错了吗？”Rey 和成员走向第一秩序的时候，不小心听到 Hux 向 Phasma 吐槽他们。

Finn 毫不在乎地和他们一一握手，还很激动地说：“真高兴你们今天能来看我们，我们很期待能和你们合作。”

Phasma 很客气地笑了笑，玩味地收回手看着 Finn。“如果有机会，相信我们会合作愉快。”

“扑哧”一声，DJ 没忍住讥笑，有些不屑地回道：“谢谢你们很努力的演出，但是我觉得你们还是不能做我们的暖场。你说呢，Kylo。”他扭头递给坐在角落里的 Kylo 一个眼色。

Kylo 思考了一会儿开口对着 Finn 说：“我觉得你们很有…潜力。但是你们的风格比较偏复古New Wave，和我们的风格有所不同。没有哪个后朋乐队想让New Wave乐队做暖场，你们的技术可能会抢了我们的风头。”他说着话的时候，Rey很确定Kylo瞥了她好几眼，他一定是想要讽刺她。

“我们正好可以把观众情绪调动起来，这是好事。”Poe 不想妥协。

Hux 有些不耐烦起来。“那让我说实话吧。你们真的很烂。”他转向 Finn 说：“你，吉他手，你的几个基本和弦都是错的。”接着又指着 Chewbacca。“你的鼓点太混乱，发力点不对，节奏感又差。”

“而你”他挑了挑眉嘲笑道：“你就是个贝斯手，和弦也一塌糊涂，有什么资格谈合作。”

Rey 紧张地观察着另一个贝斯手 Kylo Ren 的表情，她总是对贝斯手怀着无限怜悯。Kylo 也注意到了 Rey 的注目，挑了挑眉毛似乎在回应她。

Hux 的炮火最终还是对准了 Rey。“你的声音，怎么说好呢？也是个错误。你们四个人在一起简直是灾难。”

“Oh，NO。老兄，你说错话了。”反抗军的 Poe 和 Finn 显然被激怒了，活动着肩膀，舒展筋骨想威胁另一方人高马大的第一秩序。“砰”全场最高的 Chewbacca 却抢先一步，一拳击倒了 Hux。

就在所有人都愣住之时，DJ 满脸不爽地站在凳子上拎起自己的拳头，暴捶了 Chewbacca。接下来就是每个周末伦敦酒吧里都会有的戏码。斗殴和乐队从来都不分家，Rey 想如果当乐队有女成员的时候，她的作用是不是只有劝架和战后医疗工作。

Poe 和 Finn 扭打着 Hux，Chewbacca 和 DJ 互相拳脚交加，Pryde 也难以忍受眼前的乱象，白了一眼狠狠扇了 Finn 一巴掌，他也加入了六人斗殴。Rey 虽然见惯酒吧里的荷尔蒙爆发，但她还是没见过自己乐队敢和小有名气的同行群殴。她想制止住这场闹剧，却看见 Kylo 和 Phasma 在说笑着互相碰杯灌下杯中酒。她不可思议地望着 Kylo，克制不住对他喊道：“求你快帮忙制止这群荒唐的家伙。你怎么会有心情坐在那里？”

“我可从不参与你们英国人的传统运动。”Kylo 略带戏谑地调侃道，并拍拍旁边的座位，示意 Rey 坐下。“放轻松。你最好坐在这里避免误伤。他们只是想多消耗自己的荷尔蒙而已，等他们累了一切就结束了。”

Rey 皱着眉更加不解地盯着 Kylo 讽刺道：“嘿。贝斯手，你弹贝斯已经毫无关注度了，这是你唯一的发挥能量的机会了。”

“哇唔，这位主唱女士，我们还是不要互相误伤对方了。坐在这里，喝些酒。”Kylo 起身让出了自己的位置，将 Rey 按在了座椅上，并拍了拍 Phasma 的肩膀，给她递了一个意味深长的干笑。

Phasma 干掉了最后一口酒，甩了甩头发走向扭作一团的男人们。她用力拍了拍手，大声吼道：“如果你们现在不住手，以后谁都别想在伦敦混。我说到做到。”奇迹般的，六人终于停止住了这场并不算好看的群架。Kylo 把外套甩给了第一秩序的其他三人，扶着 Pryde 立马脱身离开酒吧。DJ 依然不服气地指着 Chewbacca 的鼻子叫嚣道：“这次看在 Phasma 的面子上，以后我见到你们一次揍你们一次。”说罢，抹了抹嘴角的淤血扭头走人。

在 Phasma 和 Maz 拥抱着相互道歉并道再见后，Rey 和 Maz 拿着酒精棉很不满地擦拭着反抗军其他三人脸上的瘀伤。Rey 没好气地对 Finn 说：“我们应该再好好练习各自的部分，而不是用精力去打架。”

“你看那个红毛那副自大的嘴脸。第一秩序见鬼去吧。哎哟，你稍微轻一点。”Finn 捂着脸上被Rey擦拭过的伤口反驳道。

Poe 敷着冰袋也不忘补充说：“Rey 我们这次是犯错了，但是尊严不能丢。从明天开始我们要更加紧排练。”

“谢天谢地。你终于说到点子上了。”Rey 扔掉了沾满 Finn 淤血的棉球，心里也挂念着另一边的情况。“Chewbacca，你还好吗？”

Maz 倒是抢先开口说：“这帮人只是受了点皮肉伤，我真的希望你们多长记性，少把妹少吹牛，多练习。Phasma 这次事情是吹了。我他妈还多赔了一瓶酒。”Chewbacca 被生气地 Maz 的动作弄得生疼，发出一声“哇”的惨叫。Maz 继续说着：“Finn 和 Poe 我求你们快点回家休息吧，楚伊你我明天再收拾你。Rey 你也早点回家吧，酒吧明天这三个家伙负责收拾。我真是受够这些臭男人了。”

Rey 执意想帮忙收拾残局，多留下来半个小时，但最终还是被 Maz 劝回家。她挎起蓝色的牛仔布包，背着二手键盘打算独自穿越几个街道走回家。酒吧灯牌在她身后熄灭，Rey 孤零零地搓了搓手想迅速回家泡个热水澡。她借着微弱的路灯看见有个男人的身影倚靠在街口的砖墙上，怕不是半夜要打劫她的醉汉，她心脏加速加紧走快了几步。

“嘿，主唱，稍等一下。”

Rey 心跳停了一下，她被突如其来的搭话搞得不到头脑，疑惑地转身见到 Kylo 靠在墙上右手一直不停地开合打火机盖。

Kylo 等 Rey 停下来等他的时候大步上前揍近说：“刚刚那个场合实在很难和你探讨。你的声音很有特质。可惜你选错伙伴了。”

“你在说些什么？”

“我说你的声音我很中意。你想要尝试其他合作或者直接换个乐队吗？”

“额。我不知道你们这些贝斯手脑袋里装着什么，你是想挖角吗？哈喽，就在刚刚我们俩人的乐队还在打架？”

“嘿，你先听我说。我知道这有些突然。有人说过你其实更适合尝试一下

Dream pop 或者 Shoegaze 之类的吗？我今天听到你的声音觉得你真的是个好苗子。”

Rey 五官都要皱在一起了，她听不懂眼前的男人在打着什么算盘。“你们第一秩序又不是 Shoegaze乐队，你说这些有什么用？”

“你可以和我合作，我有些歌，就我们俩搞一个新的乐队如何？”Kylo 略显紧张地将一只手插进口袋里。

“你，一个贝斯手。和我，一个半吊子键盘？”

“我会很多乐器好么。我可以换着弹吉他，你可以继续弹键盘，我还能教你鼓机什么的。”Kylo 摊着另一只手想证明自己的话没有谎言成分。

Rey 不知自己为何突然很想笑。“所以你让我抛下自己的乐队，和你一个贝斯手私奔吗？”

“私奔”这个词让 Kylo 也笑了起来。“你可以这么理解。不过在各自乐队之外做限定合作也不是不可以接受。先别急着拒绝我。”他掏出一张小小的广告单递给 Rey。“你有时间的话到这家唱片店看看，我就住在那里。我可以带你看看一些设备和歌曲。然后你再做决定好吗？”

Rey 收下了那张略显寒酸的小广告单，她加入反抗军都是因为缺人，而并没有人真正称赞过她的音乐天赋，这个男人的话让她第一次意识到自己也会被欣赏，她的二手键盘也不再是自娱自乐。她小心翼翼地将单子收进布包中。“如果我有时间的话。不过我倒是不会放弃反抗军的。”

见到女孩儿没有完全拒绝，Kylo 微笑着卸下了紧张。“随时欢迎。我可不想你被其他乐队先抢走，有时候需要眼光去辨别一个人的潜力。你就是那个毛毛虫，我敢保证你以后会令人惊艳的。”

“毛毛虫？”Rey 被 Kylo 奇怪的形容搞得又是一头雾水。“你们美国人这样子形容女孩子？”

“我期待着你的变化。”Kylo 没有回答，只是倒退着向女孩儿招了招手和她告别。“我等着你。”

Rey 掏出广告单认真阅读着上面红色的字体印着两个鲜艳的词——Throne Room 。


	2. follow me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面对Kylo的橄榄枝，一直在挫折中长大的Rey并没有信心去胜任真正的主唱，她暗示合作可能会给各自的乐队带来麻烦。  
> 而钢铁直男Kylo似乎会错了意，他只想引领Rey同他开拓另一番事业，Rey的选择将会影响反抗军和第一秩序双方的未来。

_《Follow me down》_

_by Swallow_

_If I gave you no tomorrow_

_Would you stay here in my arms_

_I can't imagine the world without you_

_And all the shadows left behind_

_Would you lock me into you heart_

_Please say, say you will follow me down_

_And I would do anything_

_To keep you here_

_Inside of me_

_And I will lock you in skin deep_

_And would you sail the seven seas_

_And always be near to me_

_Would you color in my dreams_

_Would you lock me into you heart_

_Please say, say you will_

_Follow me down_

_And I would do anything_

_To keep you here_

_Inside of me_

_And I will lock you in skin deep_

永远不要随意进一家古怪的唱片行。

因为你不知道里面住着什么模样的弗兰肯斯坦。

Rey并没有足够的勇气去Throne Room见一位突然出现在她生活中的贝斯手，她从来不相信自己会有幸运女神眷顾，比如有人会欣赏自己所谓的天赋。可是希望像是被那个莫名其妙的美国男人点燃的一只微弱烛火，幽幽地在她的心底摇曳。她知道今晚第一秩序会在TIE studio表演现场，如果她明白自身和真正的乐队水准差了一个英吉利海峡，或许会趁早放弃水中月镜中花的幻想。

北伦敦下一位摇滚宠儿DJ果然不负众望，Rey忍不住对比她和DJ的差距。看看那位台上走位风骚饱含爆发力的男主唱，再瞧瞧自己平坦的身材和毫无娱乐性的表现力，隐藏于后方的Rey无法不泄气。而DJ的伙伴,扰乱Rey内心的美国男人，她以前不会关注的贝斯手也难掩其光芒。即便是依靠在后部的围栏上，Rey也很难将目光从高大的身影上移开，虽然Kylo并不同于DJ和Hux一般富于舞台戏剧性，但他手中幻化出厚实稳重的低音轰鸣奠定了乐队音乐的基调。只不过他面对台下观众时的手足无措，令Rey找到了他们仅有的相似点。

演出结束之后，Rey胆怯地想去后门碰碰运气，那里是乐手愿意聚在一起抽烟聊天的地方。可是Rey并没有见到乐痞在吹嘘自己情史的和谐画面，DJ挥舞着拳头看起来无比愤怒。Rey模糊地听见DJ在咒骂着乐队理念的分歧、不成气候的乐迷基础和一盘散沙的成员。Hux想稳住发狂的DJ，但DJ被怒气冲昏头脑，承认自己也收到了另一个成名乐队的邀请，骂骂咧咧地踢倒墙角的垃圾桶转身离开。DJ经过时瞥见了无地自容的Rey，冷峻地上下打量了一眼她，头也不回地扔下身后面面相觑的其他成员。

其他人也意识到他们最不想被看到的一幕被斗殴名单上的乐队主唱见到。Hux走上前非常不满地恶狠狠瞪着Rey，近乎是威胁的语气说道：“如果你把这事抖出去，我会让反抗军彻底消失在伦敦。”Pryde也满脸通红地走过Rey身边，拍了拍Hux一齐拉开后门走回后台。

Rey自知该和短暂的白日梦告别，和那个没头没脑的Kylo好聚好散。Kylo拖着他极其不平衡的步伐，先来到了坐立不安的Rey面前。“这就是音乐的丑恶面。抱歉让你看到了。”Kylo瘪着嘴似乎在搜肠刮肚该如何安抚Rey。“不过你能来我还是很开心。多见识一下丑恶也许对今后的音乐道路有帮助。”

Rey干笑着回应Kylo，面对略显不知所措的他，Rey很难回绝贝斯手的要求。

“关于合作你有什么想法吗？”Kylo终于鼓起勇气询问Rey的回答。

“你也看到了，你的伙伴们有多么讨厌我，我想限定合作不是个好主意。”

Kylo认真思索了女孩儿话中的思绪，眯起眼若有所思地念道：“这点我同意，同时和你组队确实不是明智的选择。那你会考虑离开反抗军吗？”

“嗯？”见Kylo似乎没有理解她消极的态度，Rey决定旁敲侧击否决他天真的想法。“如果你也离开第一秩序的话。但显然你的乐队也很需要你。我们没办法照顾一个乐队，又有精力去做其他的合作不是吗？”

仔细消化Rey的话语后，Kylo咬着下唇心绪不宁地盯着他渴求的女主唱。

“真的很感谢你邀请我。为了你的音乐生涯，我想我该回去了。”Rey认为她已经很明确地让Kylo放弃和她这个默默无闻的小角色一起沉沦的幻想，如负释重却又有一丝难过，更艰难的是她似乎对几乎握住的机会泛起些许不舍。她不想等Kylo有其他反应后再离开，更害怕其实并没有人在乎她如何选择，干瘪地冲Kylo一笑便立即消失在街区的夜色中。

暑假的酒吧打工比平时还要辛苦，更何况自从上次和第一秩序的斗殴之后，Finn的控制欲脱缰，开门前不情不愿的另三位反抗军都会被抓狂的Finn强制练习。Rey暑假总是会被各种工作填满，自从她懂事后未雨绸缪便深深铭刻在她的骨头里，食不果腹的音乐人戏码并不是她所期待的。经历了前晚湿漉漉的阴暗后巷的告别，Rey选择继续自己平淡无奇的生活，安稳地做一名伦敦孤女。

Maz敲了敲举着酒杯发愣的Rey，持续的夜班令女孩儿脸色疲惫。“明晚的演出你吃得消吗？Rey你最近打了多少工？”

恍然回神的Rey腼腆一笑，微微摇着头让Maz放心。她加快了擦拭酒杯的速度，不愿意让自己片刻的分神令旁人侧目。Chewbacca做了反抗者挚爱的Takonana三明治，在酒吧蹭吃蹭喝是Rey最热衷的事情，即使没有排班，想着Chewbacca的手艺她也会鬼使神差地走进门坐上吧台和老板娘聊聊天。

和另外两个大胃王抢夺食物的竞争中，Rey迅速消灭了两个三明治，只盼今晚能有气力撑过潮湿的夏夜和假期狂欢的醉汉。调酒，擦拭杯子，打扫吧台上醉汉不慎打翻的薯条，再重复同样的循环，Rey喜欢这种嘈杂混乱中的重复逻辑，像永远没有出口的轮盘，没有起点也没有终点。

“可以给我来一杯啤酒吗？”低沉富有磁性的男声打断了Rey自我循环的迷思。Rey察觉出熟悉的声线，惊恐又窃喜地端视着留有稀疏胡茬的Kylo,他身边没有令人生厌的其他第一秩序的家伙。

“什么风把你吹来了？这里有人看见你可能要过度反应了。”Rey熟练地将啤酒端给表情严肃的Kylo。

“我不在乎他们。”坐在吧台前享用着啤酒的Kylo环视了Rey身后的工作环境，毫不在意地将双臂搭在台上。“我不干了。”

Rey无法理解Kylo这没头没尾的对话，好奇地盯着不知所云的黑发男人。

“我退出了。我他妈终于自由了。”

“呃？”Rey手中的玻璃杯差点滑落。“我没太明白你的意思。”

“你说的对，如果我想做好新的音乐就必须要舍弃该死的第一秩序。所以谢谢你的意见让我做了抉择。”

事情发展好像和Rey的预想并不同，她没想到一个男人不仅听不懂女人想打消与他合作念头的暗示，反而滋长了这缥缈虚无的理想。这突然被打开豁口的轮盘，令Rey不知所措。

面对因惊讶而无法作出反应的Rey，Kylo心急地渴求着回复。“我听了你的想法，只想将精力放在你我的乐队之上。所以你准备好和我一起做音乐了吗？”

Rey像受惊的小鹿盯着等待回答的贝斯手，他竟然为了一个如此业余的自己抛弃了有着唱片合约的乐队。Kylo澄澈的眼神却还是让她退缩了。“我想这里可能有点误会。我没想让你放弃第一秩序，而你可能也判断错了我的才能，我根本不懂得音乐。”

这下子轮到Kylo摸不着头脑了，但显然他并不想放弃。“我愿意相信自己的判断。你值得更专业的舞台，只是需要再学习一些知识。”

很少被给予鼓励的Rey有些动摇，他是真正的天才还是彻头彻尾的疯子，他为什么如此相信并不熟识的她，这一切Rey仍旧难以置信。

Kylo似乎终于察觉到Rey的自卑和动摇。“我可以教你。如果你觉得自己不够好，那你也没什么损失不是吗？何况我笃定只有你能做我的主唱，我为此下了所有的赌注。”

Rey想让Kylo和自己都冷静一下，不过Finn发现了这位冤家乐队的捣乱分子，气冲冲地跑过来语气不友好地挑衅道：“没想到你还有胆子来。你是想来单挑吗？”

“我对打架真的没有兴趣。我只是在和Rey闲聊。”

Finn眯起眼睛打量着Kylo，嗅到了一丝不好的讯号。“你来接近Rey有什么目的，是想来拆台对吗？你太小看我们了。”

“我确实是为了Rey而来的。她值得更好的音乐项目。”Kylo倒是很坦荡地承认了他的目的，这令Rey心中的混乱多了一份莫名的安心。

“哈，你做梦吧。Rey是我们的人，她属于我们，怎么会和你这种地痞混在一起。”

Rey的胃在翻滚，Finn的话让她很不舒服，她可没有夹在两位为自己“争风吃醋”的男人之间的经验，但这并不妨碍她拒绝被归属的意志。

“我可没法认同你的观点。Rey就是Rey，她不附属于任何人。”却先是Kylo开了口。“她有自己的意志，有权去选择想做什么样的音乐，不想做什么样的音乐。她可以选择反抗军，也可以选择新的乐队，或者干脆去他妈的其他人。”

“我知道她需要什么。”Finn步步紧逼怒目而视Kylo。“你说是吧，Rey。”

眼前的两个男人剑拔弩张，Finn几乎要扯起Kylo的领子，而Kylo则轻蔑地嘲笑Finn。

“快告诉这个流氓他没资格来破坏反抗军。”

“Rey会有自己的判断。”

“你不要在这装好人。Rey，Rey，Rey！”

“够了！我想做新的尝试。”Rey近乎是吼了出来，她解开围裙走出了吧台。“Finn，对不起，我要离开反抗军。”

Finn几乎不相信自己的耳朵，睁大眼睛看着Rey确认着：“Rey，你在说些什么？你要和这家伙私奔？”

“呃，首先‘私奔’这个词并不准确，不过我现在并不想讨论这个。其次，是的，我确实要退出反抗军了。”Rey将围裙放在Finn的面前，箍紧了自己的发圈，拎起藏到吧台下的布包，大步流星地和Kylo逃走了。

去他的反抗军，Rey脑袋里只有这一句话。

“你竟然选择了一个贝斯手，你没救了。”Kylo在路灯下自嘲着。

“你竟然从业余乐队挖走一个几乎没有音乐常识的女学生，你也疯了。”

两人相视而笑。Kylo伸出手对Rey说：“合作愉快。”

“合作愉快。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的歌曲出自英国著名仙音厂牌4AD旗下一只极其不出名的短命乐队Swallow之手。  
> 之所以选择这首独立冷圈中还极其极其冷门的歌是因为乐队背后的故事。  
> 吉他手Mike在给另一只乐队客座键盘后，没多久就和乐队厂牌老板的女朋友Louise“私奔”了。二人组建了Swallow，还误打误撞地在4AD旗下推出来专辑。也是在4AD推出的唯一专辑《Blow》（不要问为什么这个乐队起名都这么*暗示），一直是我多年珍藏。  
> 当然结局则是一个悲伤的故事，埋没了一个好乐队。。。  
> 当年乐队圈的浪漫有一些其实比小说还精彩，很多故事都能给我很多触动。  
> 虽然第三章脑洞我还没有想好。。。。。。。。。。


	3. New York City Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey按约定来到Throne Room唱片店找Kylo，又一次陷入了因她而起的争执。她很好奇这个美国男人为何方神圣，而Kylo也吐露了一些自己不为人知的家庭往事。

_《_ _New York City Boy》_

_by Pet Shop Boys_

_When you're a boy_

_some days are tough_

_lying on your bed_

_playing punk rock and stuff_

_Home is a boot camp_

_you gotta escape_

_Wanna go and wander_

_in the ticker-tape_

_You feel the deal is real_

_You're a New York City boy_

_So young, so run_

_into New York City_

_New York City boy_

_you'll never have a bored day_

_'cause you're a New York City boy_

_where Seventh Avenue meets Broadway_

宣布投身音乐基本意味着余生要靠失业保险度日。

Rey在走进Throne Room的时候笃定自己上了贼船。褪色的红色招牌，积满灰尘的胶片，吱吱呀呀的老旧木制货架，和站在柜台后面容扭曲苍白的老板，Rey嗅着空气中潮湿的气息，思前想后该如何不失礼貌地询问那个美国男人在何处。

“你想要什么唱片？”中年男人中气十足。

“呃，我想找个人。Kylo Ren让我来这里找他。”

老板整理着唱片的手停下来，懒洋洋地指向深处的一个小门。“他马上就会出来，你可以在这里先等一下。”

“谢谢。”Rey尴尬地报以微笑，蹑手蹑脚地浏览着身边货架上的唱片，她悄悄地溜到了远离柜台的货架，透过唱片上的缝隙偷偷观察老板。这个中年男人让她莫名地恐惧，他犀利的眼神隐藏在了一副玩世不恭的面容下，好像随时都能猜透人心。Rey越想越出神，完全没有注意到已经站在身后的Kylo，直到Kylo拍了拍她的肩，令她惊吓到叫出声。

“抱歉，我吓到你了。”

Rey在难掩笑意的Kylo面前惊慌地梳理着鬓角碎发，摇着头希望能搪塞她的出神。

“我来给你介绍一下我的恩人和老板。”Kylo引领Rey走到柜台前开心地引荐对方。“这是Snoke，我的房东、老板和导师。Snoke这是我说的新搭档，Rey。”

“你好，我是Rey。”Rey怯生生地招了招手。

Snoke则木讷地笑了笑，声音有些大地对Rey说：“让我来看看让他着魔的女主唱。你们以后打算做什么音乐？”

“我们这才要开始讨论，也许先搞一些我的垃圾曲子。”Kylo略不安地搓了搓鼻子抢先回答，避免了Rey回答不出来的尴尬。

“我的耳朵就是被吉他噪音墙搞聋的。Rey，我的忠告是永远永远不要玩Shoegaze，特别是和一个贝斯手。”Snoke一脸严肃地指着他的耳朵。

“你不要吓唬我的新伙伴了。”

Snoke突然大笑了起来。“看样子你的朋友真被我唬住了。我的听力确实受损了，不过谁让我是弹吉他的，要聋也是Ben聋。”

“Ben？”Rey疑惑地望着Snoke。

“哦，我还没有告诉你，我其实叫Ben Solo，Kylo Ren是我在第一秩序的名字。以后叫我Ben就好了，我他妈再也不用那个名字了。”

Rey更喜欢Ben这个平易近人的名字，尽管对于一位乐手来说这名字过于普通。Ben带领Rey走进刚才Snoke指向的小门，对Rey敞开了他孤僻另类的世界。门后连接着一个宽阔的地下室，狭窄的侧窗照射的光线氤氲，灰尘在光线里飞舞，映在地下室中央的唱片架上，架子前的区域放置着一些乐器和音乐设备，俨然一个小型工作室。

“这是我的公寓，也是我搞创作的地方。实在抱歉这里这么乱，我想给你看一些我写的东西。”Ben慌乱地用手掸了掸积灰，邀请Rey坐在写字台旁的小沙发上。Rey为了缓解紧张，侧身认真地检查着Ben的唱片墙，她发誓如果发现讨厌的歌手她要立即逃走，但是越观察Rey就越喜欢这面唱片墙。

“这是英国首版的黑胶吗？”Rey起身抽起那张一团晦暗粉封面的《Loveless》欣喜地问Ben：“这张胶现在炒成天价了，我只在二手店摸过。你怎么搞到的？”

“跟Snoke讨价还价，还白打工了两天。我不在第一秩序活动的时候，就在这里给他打工，近水楼台先得月，也避免失业饿死自己，比如像我现在炒了乐队。”

Rey对这个住伦敦地下室的美国男人产生了前所未有的好奇心，他到底是谁，为什么会来伦敦，他喜欢什么乐队，他讨厌什么样的人。同时Rey更担心如果自己搞砸一切Ben可能要住一辈子地下室了。

“我真的可以吗？”

“如果说演奏的话，当然不可以。你在反抗军用的采样和编曲键盘都不合格，我们接下来会用合成器。”

Rey被Ben的直言不讳打得措手不及，这家伙怎么突然变得如此严苛，如果之前Ben在Takonana如此评价她，Rey保不齐会和Finn他们一起殴打这个傻高个，更别提被他诱骗组乐队，但是Rey自知她水平欠佳，自卑感又一次如暴风般袭来。

“合成器我可以教你，我已经向你保证我会尽所能帮助你学习，你不要有负担嘛。我们现在是一伙儿的了。”Ben看着略显低落的Rey似乎在努力安慰她，尽管他的不解风情总是事与愿违。

一伙儿。一伙儿。Rey脑中不停地重复着这个词，她和这个还不甚了解的男人竟然是一伙儿的了，她的不安奇妙地被这个词化解了，Rey从未感受到一个词汇可以有如此巨大的能量。“合成器真令我头疼，看到那些按钮我就头昏眼花。”Rey决定说实话。

“你只需要一个好老师。”

“我会尽力学习的。”

“不过我有话在先，我很严格，绝对不容许偷懒。”

Rey对这位缺乏异性交流技巧的合作伙伴吐了吐舌头，她将和Ben的龃龉归结为文化差异，这更加深她想了解Ben的愿望。她坐回小沙发等待着Ben老师展示他的“教纲”。

“我做了一些Demo，虽然还没有加人声，这是我想做的音乐，我想听听你的意见。”Kylo点开电脑中存放的音频，托着腮紧张地期待着伦敦女孩的反馈。

灵动的吉他和合成器巧妙编排的幽美缓长的前奏，随之而来的是吉他在效果器的作用下失真的迷幻，Rey闭上眼脑海里出现了一片蔚蓝色的海，海面风平浪静只有排列整齐的波纹，她就漂浮在这片海里，仰望着太阳刚落山后的灰蒙色天空。曲终，梦境消逝，Rey缓缓睁开双眼，Ben的面庞浮现在面前。

“这可能会是我近几年最喜欢的Shoegaze歌曲了。”

“我更愿意说是Dream Pop。”Ben紧绷地脸终于柔和起来。“Shoegazer比做贝斯手还惨，我可不能总往火坑里跳。”

Rey也忘却了拘束，开怀大笑起来。“如果像Shoegaze噪音墙再厚一点，我这个主唱会轻松一些。或者干脆在合成器里把人声都采样好。”

“想得美。”Ben在Rey面前打了一个响指。“罚你想一想乐队的名字。”

Rey站在唱片墙前指尖抚过一张张唱片，半开玩笑地抽出那副出自法国画家的油画A Basket of Roses的专辑封面，对Ben晃动着她的冷笑话。“既然你原来是第一秩序，那我们干脆叫新秩序好了。”

看着Rey手中拿着新秩序乐队的《Power, Corruption & Lies》黑胶，Ben极力克制对这个迷惑冷笑话的笑意。 “不如直接叫Joy Division来得痛快！”

“Record shop guys？”Rey又翻出Pet shop boys《Please》的黑胶，暗自想捉弄一下新“老师”。

Ben无奈地双手捂面吐槽着：“你这个英国佬真该好好学习文学。”

主修新闻学的Rey很想好好反驳Ben一番，但是Snoke打破了比拼糟糕审美的奇异气氛。他敲门将脑袋探进来，眼神在面无表情地脸庞上显得更加犀利。“Ben，你又有客人来了。”

是Phasma。显然她不能容忍放弃Kylo Ren名号的Ben的所作所为，面色凝重地盯着从地下室走出来的Ben和她的眼中钉Rey。Rey闪躲地瞥到Phasma看她的眼神，全身的汗毛都在颤抖，步伐像灌铅一般抗拒坐到店门玻璃墙下的铁椅子上。Ben轻声说着没关系，她才获得仅有的勇气去面对气势汹汹的资深经纪人。

“你脑子是进屎了吗？你他妈做了什么？”Phasma夹着烟的手在Ben面前用力地挥舞着，Rey认为如果不是Phasma极力克制自己的情绪，烟头也许已经飞到她的脸上了。

“我电话里也讲清楚了，我在第一秩序没办法再继续下去了。”

“是我把你挖进来的，我当时是看好你的才能才做这个狗屎经纪人的，你他妈就这么对待我吗？”

“所以我第一个告诉你这件事，我真的不想再做那些垃圾音乐了。”

“你们纽约男人他妈的真不可理喻。为了什么？就为了这个小妞？”

当Phasma提及到自己后，Rey十分不自在地低下头深呼吸，她真希望有人能带她逃脱困境，这个本该忙碌的夏日自己却引发一次一次他人的针锋相对。

“Rey是激发我灵感的合作伙伴，你需要给予她尊重，她也不该卷入我的这摊子烂事。”

“OK，这是我们的事情，但你他妈根本没尊重我。”

“Phasma，我本来不想说出来，你也知道DJ他也想跑路，而且我他妈再也忍受不了那几个瘾君子了。DJ这几次演出调音迟到了几次？多少次昏迷不醒？”

“这个圈子谁他妈不用，你以前不也磕得很开心吗？”

“我现在是干净的。”Ben转向惊魂未定的Rey解释道，又继续不满地反驳Phasma。“不要说找灵感这种傻话，他们嗨了的时候写过什么东西，这一年我们做过什么作品？我和你们说过多少次送DJ去戒毒？再这样下去第一秩序的人都会精神崩溃。”

Phasma烦乱地将烟头摁进烟灰缸里。“我原来真的很看好你，你这个被惯坏了的纽约男孩儿。”

“真的万分抱歉让你面对这些烂摊子，但在第一秩序做不出令我满意的音乐了。而且我误入歧途过，所以不会再和瘾君子混在一起了。”

“那你和你的小女朋友打算做什么音乐？”Phasma又点燃一支烟，对着Ben缓缓吐出一个烟圈。

Ben没有急于解释他和Rey的关系，只是掏出手机给自己的前经纪人展示他的作品。“Rey的声音让我有勇气重新把这些作品拿出来，你应该称呼她为音乐人。不管第一秩序那帮家伙他妈怎么讽刺，今后我和Rey是个团队，会在一起做这帮蠢东西做不出的音乐。”

Ben的声音字字回响在Rey的耳边，有谁真正信任过她呢，她那毫无记忆的父母，福利院的工作人员，还是大学的朋友。Rey一直坚信是自己一无是处，随时都会被他人舍弃，所以坚守不期待就不会有失望的信条。但这位她在别人话语中才得知来自纽约的男人却不可救药地相信她，即便他谈起音乐的时候耿直得让她窒息，Rey为自己终于第一次选择大胆的尝试而感到欣喜。

Phasma听着Demo若有所思，而Rey盯着紧腰下唇的Ben才发现他同自己一样紧张。

“你是想等我说我喜欢这音乐吗？”Phasma挑着眉毛向Ben发问。“你以为会像烂俗电视剧里一样，经纪人说哇，这首歌太棒了，然后明年你们就会拿白金唱片吗？”她掐灭了烟蒂冷峻地开口说道。“这玩意儿好听不好听我不评论，玩这套小众审美简直是商业自杀。Kylo谁都没法帮你，祝你们好自为之吧。”

金发女人并没有说再见就匆忙离开了唱片店，也许她决定再也不见了吧。

这就是现实，沧海遗珠不胜枚举，而真正能见天日的又有几分，Rey有多赞成Phasma就有多失落。躲在柜台后一直在观察对话的Snoke沉默不语地将门牌转成歇业，关掉了招牌的霓虹灯。两杯龙舌兰摆到Rey和Ben面前，Snoke坐到了刚才Phasma的位置上。

Ben吐了口气显得无所谓，向Snoke举杯。

Snoke并没有提及Phasma的对话，而是讲了几个冷笑话，他打趣Ben古怪的音乐品味，以及永远也学不会伦敦腔。他毫不在意Ben想捂住他嘴巴的冲动，向Rey吐露Ben在大学毕业旅行时误打误撞来到他的唱片店后，二人兴趣相投，Ben就中了邪似的决定留在伦敦搞音乐。地下室本来也是荒废掉的仓库，索性免费让Ben打造个小天地还能晚上防盗。Phasma是Snoke玩乐队时期的人脉，她看过Ben的演奏后毫不犹豫地将他拉进第一秩序。Snoke自己则是个不得志的吉他手，彻底放弃了混音乐圈的念头，戏谑地称自己没去开出租车已经好过大多数地下音乐人。

“所以你是纽约人？”Rey喝了几口龙舌兰后紧绷的神经终于松懈下来，她希望可以继续探索Ben的故事。

“嗯，冬天冷死人的地方。我讨厌那里的暴风雪和装腔作势的纽约客。”

“Rey，你呢？我还不知道你的姓氏，还有你来自哪里？”Snoke则似乎对Rey产生了极大的兴趣。

Rey干涩地微笑着以掩饰不安，她低声地说：“我就是Rey，没有真正的姓氏，因为我没有父母。我来自伦敦的孤儿院，所以我猜我是伦敦人吧。”

“哦，我感到很抱歉……”Snoke不知所措地想补救尴尬的话题。

“你很勇敢，敢和我们这两个怪胎说这么重要的事。”Ben未等Snoke说下去便抢了话。“你知道吗？我外祖父母去世得很早，所以我母亲和你很像。”他眼睛闪烁着，声音低沉又有力，似乎需要下很大决心才缓缓地补充道：“我外公是嗑东西死掉的，我差点要走他的老路，真讽刺。”

这下子换成Rey如鲠在喉，也许Ben是为了让她好受一些才吐露自己的家庭经历，也许只是开玩笑，不过Snoke惊讶的表情似乎暗示着他和Rey是同时知道Ben这些过往的。Rey很感激Ben的话，却只能苦涩地笑着向Ben举杯。

Snoke也举起他的酒杯。“敬Ben的母亲和伟大的Rey。”

“敬Throne Room的两位好人。”

“敬我的天才搭档。”

“敬我的合成器老师。”

“敬我那嗑Candy死掉的祖父。”

“敬死掉的音乐产业。”

“敬这操蛋的世界。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吐槽一句单曲封面真的不好看。。。。。。但是PSB是真香。  
> 歌词重复导致较长，所以我删掉后半部分，纯粹为了排版好看。  
> Pet Shop Boys的名字起得特别随性，虽然是个80年代老团了，1月刚出的新专辑水准保持很高我还是挺吃惊的。  
> 熟悉欧美滚圈的朋友真的可以不用看之后的废话了，我完全是在班门弄斧！  
> New Order（新秩序）的梗是我另一篇美食AU里也暗暗Cue过的乐队，80年代New Wave合成器先驱乐队，他的前身乐队是后朋开山Joy Division，因为JD传奇主唱Ian自杀身亡，剩下的成员便改名New Order重整旗鼓。这个梗你们意会一下，虽然略过也完全可以。。。  
> 在快完成这篇文的时候，NO和PSB竟然超巧合地同时宣布九月在美国搞联合巡演，但是我身在疫区还穷真是无解，谁不想看一场演出双倍快乐的新浪潮大牛合体。。。  
> 更惨的是我期待已久的NO亚巡因为疫情也刚宣布延期了，虽然留言被吉他手点赞了，但是还是好不甘心。。。  
> 今年真的太难了，我喜欢的乐手2月就走了俩，哎。。。  
> 祝各位能尽快健康安全地见到自己相见的人吧。


	4. We're Going to Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey的好闺蜜Rose找到她，威逼利诱她和朋友讲和，Rey很难解释清楚她和Ben的关系，也引起了他人的戏谑和怀疑。  
> 毫无恋爱经验的Rey无暇思考，只是拼尽全力去生活。

_《We're Going to Be Friends_ _》_

_By The White Stripes_

_Fall is here, hear the yell_

_Back to school, ring the bell_

_Brand new shoes, walking blues_

_Climb the fence, books and pens_

_I can tell that we're going to be friends_

_I can tell that we're going to be friends_

_Walk with me, Suzy Lee_

_Through the park and by the tree_

_We will rest upon the ground_

_And look at all the bugs we found_

_Safely walk to school without a sound_

_Safely walk to school without a sound_

_Here we are, no one else_

_We walked to school all by ourselves_

_There's dirt on our uniforms_

_From chasing all the ants and worms_

_We clean up and now its time to learn_

_We clean up and now its time to learn_

_Numbers, letters, learn to spell_

_Nouns, and books, and show and tell_

_Playtime we will throw the ball_

_Back to class, through the hall_

_Teacher marks our height against the wall_

_Teacher marks our height against the wall_

_We don't notice any time pass_

_We don't notice anything_

_We sit side by side in every class_

_Teacher thinks that I sound funny_

_But she likes the way you sing_

_Tonight I'll dream while I'm in bed_

_When silly thoughts go through my head_

_about the bugs and alphabet_

_and when I wake tomorrow I'll bet_

_That you and I will walk together again_

_I can tell that we're going to be friends_

_I can tell that we're going to be friends_

“我快要被逼疯了。”Rose双手撑在咖啡店柜台上，神情严肃地盯着正要收拾下班的Rey。“Finn快失控了。”

Rey慌张地扫视身后以确认老板有没有注意到她的好朋友，她边解开围裙边对Rose做出降低音量的手势。见到眼前这位娇小的亚裔女孩令她羞愧难耐，Rose是Finn的女朋友，而Rey则刚因为Ben的介入让Rose的男友难堪。Rey没预想到19年来如一潭死水的生活，因为自己的一个抉择变得情况复杂、无措、焦虑又兴奋，她根本不知道该如何处理和反抗军的关系，又犯了纠结自我选择的毛病，不过想到严肃的合成器老师Ben这一周勤勤恳恳地教授她许多演奏技巧，Rey清楚这一次她并不后悔。

Rose迫不及待地拖Rey离开咖啡店继续向她大吐苦水。“你听说了吗？自从你走后，Finn让我去做反抗军的主唱。我可不想和男朋友一起做音乐什么的，Finn他那么骄傲，我可受不了，我们迟早要因为个破乐队分手。”

“我真抱歉让你承受这些。”

“Rey，求求你快回来吧，为了挽救我的恋情我需要你。”

“这有点难办，我回不去了。”Rey没有底气地小声嘟囔着，她想找一个合适的时机简明扼要地向Rose解释她和Ben亦师亦友的合作关系，Ben虽然对待音乐非常严苛，但他并没有嫌弃Rey基础薄弱，甚至还在Phasma面前维护她，而Rey似乎滋生出了奇异的归属感，这是她从来未曾感受过的情感。Rey清楚自己微不足道，甚至还是不明白为什么Ben会邀请她，但是她并不想立即向困难投降，她想要认真地对待音乐。

“那个贝斯手给你吃了什么迷魂药？你要给我讲讲吗？”Rose突然饱含深意地眯起眼审视着Rey。“你和他是不是在一起了，你怎么能不告诉你的闺蜜。”

“我和他没什么，你怎么会这么想。”Rey皱着眉头嗤笑起来，她对这些猜测感到烦扰。

“是吗？”Rose依旧紧紧观察Rey脸上细微的表情，丝毫不相信Rey的一字一句。“我倒是搜索了第一秩序的照片，虽然不是我喜欢的类型，但是我需要承认他的身材还是挺辣的。”

“哟……你在说些什么。”Rey鼻子一皱，满脸嫌弃地回复她的闺蜜，她很难将Ben老师的形象和欲望联系到一起，Ben是音乐、Demo、纽约和男人的模糊合成体，Rey回想起自己并没有认真观察过Ben的脸庞和身体，她从未关心过男人们的具体形象。

Rose悻悻扭过头直视前方说：“哎，你这个没谈过恋爱的木头脑袋。如果你有什么恋爱烦恼想要咨询或者单纯想倾诉，我随时恭候。不过……”

“你别卖关子。”

“不过如果你真的不想在反抗军唱歌了，你要好好和Finn他们谈谈，还有Maz，她其实很想你回去继续工作。”

“我恐怕他们不想见我，这事确实怪我，我对不起大家。”

“所以你需要我呀。”Rose眼珠子一转，露出不怀好意地笑容。“现在你要和我去Takodana。朋友需要把话说开，Rey你还想要我们吗？。”

Rey听到Takodana的时候呼吸都停住了，只能木然地点点，脑海里闪现出Maz责备的目光，Finn愤怒的神情，还有Poe不解的口吻，她怎么能有勇气出现在那里。Rose则不会听Rey推脱，她总是能说服或者可以说是催眠别人达成她的目的，更何况是不会拒绝他人的Rey。

熟悉的街道和斑驳的墙面在Rey眼里都显得更晦暗，她真后悔稀里糊涂地被Rose牵着鼻子走，她决定在门口逃走。深知Rey脾性的Rose自然有着独特的智慧，她根本没给Rey机会就将Rey推进了老东家的大门。

反抗军的三位在吧台忙前忙后，老板娘Maz在核对昨天的账目。Poe先注意到了手足无措的Rey。“你还没有和我说再见呢。”

Rey默默低头用脚在地板上画圈，思前想后不知如何作答。Finn没好气地放下手中的吧椅，指着摊出双手的Rose，他也拿总是异想天开的女朋友没办法，只能让自己冷静几秒后开腔。“你来做什么，是你走了的。”

“我……我知道你最不想见到的人是我。”Rey瞥到给她一直使眼色的Rose，只能硬着头皮接着说下去。“我很抱歉对大家带来很多困扰。”

“所以你想回来唱歌吗？”Poe急切地走上前询问。

“哦，我回来是想真诚地道歉，我真的没有考虑大家的感受。但是我不是想恳求大家让我回来，既然我做了这个决定就没法反悔。我完全理解你们不需要我。”

“所以你还是要继续和那个Kylo Ren鬼混了，你这个叛徒。”刚说完的Finn被Rose敲了脑袋，Rose警告他要心平气和地谈话，否则她要狠狠教育Finn。

Rey局促不安地揉搓着指头，艰难地说：“Finn我完全理解你这么生气。我们是朋友，你知道我的水准不够做你的主唱，我以为这只是玩票才好意思登台，而且我不喜欢做New Wave，我的声音唱不出来，你要承认我是个很差的主唱。”

“你不差，Rey，你只是不适合。”一直作为旁观者的Maz突然吸引了大家的注意。“天啊，我终于说出来了。我不想破坏你们的友谊，但是反抗军现在的配置真应该需要重新考虑。友情会迷惑你们的双眼。”

“我也同意。”Chewbacca也打破了沉默。“Rey的音域和声线和我们的风格感觉不是很贴合。但是Rey这不是因为你水平低，你只是来错了地方。”

Poe叹了口气，默默无言地和Finn对视相望，他无奈地踱来踱去才能想好如何发言。“我就知道会有这一天。Rey，事实确实如此，私奔真的让人很难接受，但我接受道歉，而且我也想道歉，我应该早点提出这个问题，我们还是朋友，你说呢，Finn。”

“我……”Rose和Poe都拍着Finn的肩，Finn虽然外表咄咄逼人，但大家都知道他是个刀子嘴豆腐心。“我还是很生气你没有好好和我们谈，就和那个男人跑了，他有什么魔力。但是我更没办法让你彻底离开我们，不管怎么说你没法丢掉朋友。”

“谢谢你们。我真觉得自己是个差劲的朋友。”

“那你和那个Kylo Ren怎么样了？他是不是把你像奴隶一样使唤，他没欺负你吧？”Finn突然话锋一转，和Rose一同对Rey的动态刨根问底。

“Kylo，哦，他真名叫Ben，虽然那家伙是有点古怪，不过并没有难为我，他很尊重我的想法，我甚至都不觉得自己那么差。Ben有一台KORG KROME-88合成器，我在学习还只是入门，有机会我一定要弹给你们听听，我从来没想过我能操作那玩意儿，太不可思议了。”

看着Rey眼中含光兴奋不已地谈论起她的合成器和她的新朋友，Finn搂着Rose打趣道：“她和那男人一定有问题，我可没见过她谈起音乐这么开心过。”Rose不可置否地点着头，转向Rey说：“如果你有什么麻烦别忘了还有我们撑腰，不过以我的经验，和工作伙伴谈恋爱可不是好主意。”

“哈哈，谢谢提醒。”Rey假笑着回应Rose不依不饶的话题。“Ben和我就像和你们一样，我们只能是朋友和工作伙伴。”

“你可别忘了我们。”Finn提醒着Rey不能断了Takodana坐着的几位的联系，又像老友一般大家坐在一起可以畅所欲言。Rey总算松了口气，反抗军强加给她的枷锁已经被瓦解了，她从未感到如此轻松，至少在Takadana没有人会替她决定她该唱什么，她该怎么讨好观众，就像Ben一样。Maz劝调酒好手Rey回来上班，Rey万分感激老板娘对她的关照，强忍着鼻头的酸涩避免落泪。虽然打着三份工和夜间的合成器练习让她倍感疲惫，但Maz开出的薪水总不会辜负期望，Rey只有在暑假不停歇地工作才足以支撑她脆弱不堪的生活。Rey怕坐太久会在吧台上睡着，毅然地和朋友们道别，她还要奔到Throne Room向Ben讨教合成器技巧。

在Takodana似乎消耗了过多精力，Rey拉开Throne Room大门的时候差点倚靠在门上打瞌睡，她双手用力地敲打双颊防止自己一头扎进唱片架里。柜台后的Snoke抬眼瞥了一眼Rey，打了招呼就又低头继续收拾二手唱片。Ben从最后排的唱片架探出了头，他快速地码好最后几张唱片，打开地下室的门让Rey先在沙发上等，他需要帮助Snoke打烊后才能抽出身。

Rey倒在了沙发上目视低矮的天花板，Ben在上面贴满了唱片店处理掉的专辑宣传海报和巡演海报，他和她一样讨厌人物封面。Rey想起身弹几下合成器来恢复手感，但是她太疲惫了，只想盯着头顶那张绿色的海报出神，海报上为什么会出现一只莫名其妙的手臂，真想不懂这些老吉他手脑袋里装着什么，她今天要继续学习什么，Ben到底具体长什么样子，这些胡思乱想最终都随海报上的黑色海面一同引Rey入梦乡。

“Rey，你想吃点什么吗？Snoke的朋友送了些吃的。”Ben从窄门下来想邀Rey去补充点简单的晚餐，却见到Rey横躺在他的沙发上昏睡过去。“Rey，你没事吧。”Ben担心地试探了女孩儿的气息，确保她呼吸平稳后似乎松了口气。Rey睡眼朦胧地微张双眼，挣扎着爬起来，她想既然决定要尽快追上Ben的脚步，就不能有任何松懈。

“我没事。我们继续吧。”Rey又拍着自己的脸颊，试图振作起来。

“你不用勉强。”

“给我吃的话我自然就有精神了。”

Ben想从Rey脸上寻找出她的真实，他辨别不出Rey的微笑有多勉强，有些犹豫地递给Rey谱子。“你想试试这首曲子吗？我写的这首你可以练练手。”

Rey拼命集中精力才能看进去一点字迹，她的眼皮在和大脑打架，直到最后一丝精力消散，沉沉地跌落在Ben胸膛之间。被头槌突然袭击的Ben僵硬住一动不动，他真苦恼该拿眼前这个女孩子怎么办。Ben让自己镇定下来，怕吵醒睡着的Rey只敢轻手轻脚地抱起她，小心翼翼地将Rey平放在唱片墙后的单人铁架床上，又拿起毯子包裹好发出轻微鼾声的女孩儿。Rey的面色因为疲倦暗淡无光，但睡容恬静得像新生儿一般安然自如，Ben觉得Rey这么安心地在两个男人所拥有的地下室睡下很古怪，他并不认为自己是个很可靠的家伙。

“别逞强，小傻瓜。”Ben轻抚了一下Rey的发丝，走出房间留她静养。看样子今晚他只能在蜷缩在沙发上度过。

Snoke正收拾零碎打算回家，他从Ben口中得知Rey昏睡过去没法和他道别了，无奈耸肩踱到门口，却突然转向身后的Ben，眼神一贯如常像是要看透Ben的大脑一样。“有个事我该提醒你。你知道组乐队，内部谈恋爱是个大忌。你懂我的意思。”

“我知道，我们当然只是朋友。”Ben故作镇定地回答道，只有他自己知道该如何定义“朋友”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章章节名取自The White Stripes大火的第三章专辑《White Blood Cells》，其实是讲述小学生进入学校开启单纯美好的友情。。。。  
> Rey和Ben在我看SW时的感受就是既是表面的敌人更是惺惺相惜的朋友，从这种说不清的混沌之中产生出了对方不可替代的爱情！！！  
> （极度不满官小的感激之吻！！！）打住。  
> 封面画是根据这首歌出的儿童书，两小无猜多么美好，不参杂任何奇怪的利益权衡。  
> 顺便吐槽一句，The White Stripes也是滚圈男女二人组合之中的奇葩（非贬义），原本对外宣称是兄妹关系，不过最后被曝光其实是前夫前妻，文都不敢这么写。。。  
> 最后也是最重要的，Ao3虽然暂时被wall了（我相信总有别的办法），但是这并不会让我停下笔，让我放弃自我对文艺作品的再创作。  
> 即便无人问津，写文是我的选择和生活方式，活着首先是为了取悦我的大脑，日子多苦难只能抓住任何减轻痛苦的方式。


	5. Dreaming My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey和Ben寄出的Demo石沉大海，只能另辟蹊径，而Ben的梦让他们有了新的灵感。

_《_ _Dreaming My Dreams_ _》_

_By The Cranberries_

_All the things you said to me today_

_Changed my perspective in every way-ay-ay_

_These things count to mean so much to me_

_Into my faith you and your baby_

_It’s out there_ _, It’s out there_

_It’s out there if you want me I’ll be he-e-e-ere_

_It’s out there_ _, It’s out there_

_It’s out there if you want me I’ll be he-ere_

_I’ll be dreaming my dreams with you_

_I’ll be dreaming my dreams with you_

_And there’s no other place_

_That I’d lay down my face_

_I’ll be dreaming my dreams with you_

_It’s out there (out there)_ _, It’s out there (out there)_

_It’s out there if you want me I’ll be he-e-e-ere_

_It’s out there (out there)_ _, It’s out there (out there)_

_It’s out there if you want me I’ll be he-e-ere_

_I’ll be dreaming my dreams with you_

_I’ll be dreaming my dreams with you_

_And there’s no other place_

_That I’d lay down my face_

_I’ll be dreaming my dreams with you_

_Dreaming my dreams with you_

_I’ll be dreaming my dreams with you_

_And there’s no other place_

_That I’d lay down my face_

_I’ll be dreaming my dreams with you_

假期是衣食无忧的特权。

即便昏倒在Ben的地下室里，也没有停住Rey忙碌的脚步。在太阳还未升起的凉爽清晨，Rey突然惊醒以为自己死后下了地狱，只不过天花板上的海报让她意识到自己的处境可能更凄惨，她起身看见蜷在沙发上的Ben，把本属于他的毯子铺在他身上后，蹑手蹑脚离开了房间。她羞于提起这件事，而Ben似乎也当这件事没发生过一样，依然十分严格地教Rey乐器，以及共同探讨创作方向，只是他和Snoke会准备很多餐食，Ben竟然开始喜欢起吃蔬菜，还鼓励Rey和他一起喝蔬果汁补充鸡胸肉以保持嗓音爆发力。Snoke更愿意在关店后到地下室和他们闲聊，Rey趁他们在讽刺当今乐队的间隙可以放空一段时间，坐在Ben的旧沙发上让她很放松。

生活虽然依然在马不停蹄得从咖啡店到餐厅再到酒吧，最终落脚在唱片行的地下室，但Rey也总算适应了一切，除了令人眼花缭乱的合成器操作。她和Ben试着录了几首短小的Demo，Ben虽然一直在激励Rey融入她的创意，但她很难满意自己的表现，Ben看着她录音时的双眼令Rey心神不宁，她认为Ben虽然嘴上不说什么但一定是在用眼神苛责她，她没法在这个男人面前录音。Rey搞清楚如何收录自己的声音后，把Ben推出地下室尝试自己完成录音，她也拒绝Ben在她面前放Demo，直到Ben出其不意得将外挂耳机扣在她耳朵上，双手按住她的脑袋，还叫她放松下来，Rey才能对憨笑着的Ben露出笑容。Ben后期编曲加入的吉他和鼓机让Rey出乎意料，她没想到自嫌的嗓音听起来没那么糟糕，但她一直在劝说自己这全都是Ben的功劳，她只是拥有新手的好运气。

Rey喜欢《Death Star》这首歌，在见其他Demo效果尚可之后，她有了勇气去尝试另一种唱法。从Ben在捣鼓Demo时一贯严肃的脸上展现出的柔和，Rey似乎找到了乐队新的可能性和方向。重新收录又花了他们一周时间，Rey几乎每次都忘记时间留到午夜，最终都是她跨在Ben的摩托车后座上迷迷糊糊地回了家。Rey依然没有认真观察Ben的外貌，但她知道Ben的后背坚实可靠，可以让她毫无防备地倚靠打鼾，如果她有父亲或是兄弟会是这种感觉吗，她想告诉Rose她的感受。Rey愿意在门口和Ben道别时叫他“Bro”，不顾Ben总是满脸嫌弃。

Ben告诉Rey接下来的计划，他们将几首Demo寄给Ben之前有过接触的独立唱片公司。Rey的假期接近尾声了，她数着寄出Demo的日子，自从Rey放弃在日记本里刻离开父母的日子，即她的生日之后，她还从来没有如此焦灼地等待一个奇迹。

“我讨厌等待，我讨厌没有结果的期待。”Rey在暑假的最后一天里对Ben抱怨。

“生命本来就是等待死亡的过程，无论如何都只会导向一个结果。这么想是不是轻松一些。”

看着Ben认真的表情，Rey确认他不是在开玩笑，她想告诉Ben这算哪门子轻松，但Ben的话语在她脑袋里产生了奇妙的化学反应，Ben的话没有违背任何该遵循的道理，她甚至为自己对于父母多年的执念感到好笑。Rey不再纠结于默默等待未知的结果，她希望能加紧和Ben的磨合，也许某天可以在Throne Room里给来店里挑选二手唱片的老头子们唱几首，直到Snoke发怒将他们俩赶出店。Rey抱着这个隐秘的幻想穿梭于学校、打工的现实和唱片店的梦境。

开学的两周后，Rey几乎忘记了Demo的事情，因为学业和酒吧已经压得她喘不过气，她没办法常去Throne Room，只能在间隙和Ben聊Whatsapp，在回公寓后聊新的构思和创意，她甚至瘫倒在床要晕厥的时候都在等着那通电话，话筒那边的声音成了她的摇篮曲。Ben在电话另一端问Rey周末能否去Throne Room，他有事情要谈，Ben的语气听起来并不轻松，Rey怀疑她可能要被开除了。她周六下午请别人代班餐厅的打工，但愿Snoke还能记得她的模样。

Ben和Snoke正蹲在柜台前聚精会神地拆新到的货，并没有理会进门的顾客和Rey。Rey拿起摆在显眼位置的新唱片晃到他们身后，想测试一下店主的危机意识。

“20磅，Rey。”Snoke依然低着头没有理会这个小恶作剧。

这终于证实了Rey的猜想，Snoke的后脑勺也长了眼睛，所以他坚持不给店里装监控看似有些道理。

“现在也没什么人，我去午休了。”Ben匆忙地把唱片码到柜台上，没等Snoke回复就拉着Rey回了地下室，只剩Snoke对着他们的背影喊着“一个小时”。

Ben又忘记收拾桌子和沙发上的酒瓶，趁Rey刚进门快速将瓶子塞进垃圾桶里。他整了整沙发不好意思地让Rey优先坐下来，自己则倚在墙边踌躇不定。

“你想知道我们的Demo怎么样了嘛？”

“当然。”Rey差点风化的记忆又涌向心头，那个未等到的结果。

“Snoke从老朋友那里听到一些传言。我上了老东家的黑名单，所以Demo应该是被当作垃圾丢掉了。”

“所以我们是被封杀了吗？”

Ben点着头不可置否。Rey知道奇迹只存在于童话书里，但她还是难掩失望，坐在原地无神地看着沙发下没有被拾走的啤酒铝罐，孤零零的落在沙发缝隙间。Ben拖着椅子的声音提醒Rey他在向她靠近。

“所以我有一个新的想法。”

“强迫Snoke允许我们在店门口卖艺么？”

“有点接近。”Ben舔着下唇似乎想吊Rey的胃口。

“我的底线是不能去海德公园卖唱。”

“噗。我不开玩笑了。我看我们只能运用网络了，今天我想和你一起开个Youtube共同账号。”

Rey将信将疑地看着认真的Ben。“你觉得这可行吗？”

“至少我们可能会吸引一些演出机会，一些需要新面孔的酒吧。”

“如果多一些机会我倒是不反对。”

“所以今天我要拍你唱歌。”

“那你呢？”Rey蹙眉难以相信自己的耳朵。

“有你就足够了，我敢保证大家都愿意看到你，特别是那些伦敦佬。至少我愿意。”

“呃，谢谢？”Rey窘迫地对着面不改色的Ben，她有些搞不清楚他的语义，难道是为了哄她出镜的恭维，还是另有所图，她可不想让Ben得逞。“这不是重点，我们是一个乐队，需要让别人看到整体才算成功。”

“我讨厌上镜。”

“要出糗不能只有我。我会拖你下水的。”Rey捏扁了脚下的空铝罐，似要“威胁”面前的大个子。

Ben倒向靠背仰头扶额，他深知理亏更没法拒绝Rey的“威胁”，和Rey第一次的同台演出也并不是一件坏事，甚至是心跳加速的兴奋，可他不知道自己做没做好准备。他们决定第一个观众会是Snoke，他那一向毫不留情的讽刺会提前增加他们的心理承受能力。Rey在有限的时间内和Ben排练了几次《Death Star》，想象着唱片墙是无精打采的观众，Ben流畅的吉他和弦让她徒增压力，她害怕Snoke盯着她笨重的操作会让她仓皇而逃。在独自等待Throne Room关门之前，Rey只能边胡思乱想边焦头烂额地完成大学的小论文。

Snoke沉默不语地听了他们所有的Demo还观赏了他们的表演，没有像平日讽刺新乐队一般犀利，而是语重心长地提了一些建议，他竟然还想提供几个古董效果器给Ben，虽然Ben的效果器踏板已经堆满了Rey看不懂的各种拼接。

“网络是个现行的办法，我想你们现在完全可以以此实现梦想，不过你们到底想叫什么名字？”

这可是难倒了Rey和Ben，他们在电话里讨论了几次，最终都以摸不着头脑的冷笑话为终结，Rey嫌弃Ben可怕的笑点，Ben则嫌弃Rey糟糕的幽默感。

“最好不要是食物名，电影名，The The和Cigarettes After Sex。”Snoke盯着拼命忍住笑的Rey说。

“谢谢你的忠告，真好笑。”Ben则面无表情地回复Snoke惯常的口吻。他也没忘感谢Snoke对他的慷慨赞助，但在Snoke没有继续调侃他之前，不由分说地请Snoke尽早回家休息，他想留些时间给Rey和他的二人世界。

“我其实脑中一直漂浮着几个字母。”Ben躺在沙发上放空，坐在写字桌上的Rey觉得他的声音很远。“真奇怪，现在这个场景我在梦里见过。”

Rey用广告单随手折起一个纸飞机瞄准平躺着的Ben，纸飞机兜兜转转地停靠在了他的胸口。“你不是在做梦，我等着听你的想法。”

“Dyad。”Ben抓起纸飞机望着出神，好像自言自语一般。

“我喜欢这个想法。”Rey脱口而出，但冷静过后她不清楚Ben的用意，是灵光一现，还是暗有所指，她和他是什么二元体，Rey说出了第一个联想。“不过你做我的双胞胎兄弟有点年龄代沟。”

“不是双胞胎。”Ben侧身转向Rey，茶色瞳孔聚焦在她的脸庞。“其实我也不知道。也许就是两个共同追梦的傻瓜，抑或是别人给的其他的什么解释，我也不在乎其他人该死的看法，但绝对不是那种烂俗兄妹组合，而是……一种全新的东西。”他双眸里闪烁着光芒，没法清晰地解释梦境里的感受，但求瞳中的Rey可以感知那些一闪即过的思绪。

女孩儿拿起手机，似笑非笑地敲出“DYAD”四个字母。

“去他的定义。”

他们明白彼此都恨透了定义，恨透了试图宣称握住真理的局外者，他们是一起做梦的Dyad。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章名取自于大名鼎鼎的The Cranberries第二张专辑《No Need to Argue》（标题封面），  
> 乐队女主唱Dolores在接受采访时表示这首歌“Dedicated to my husband, lover, best friend, support. ”，把我cue哭了。  
> 虽然最后她和丈夫二人婚姻走过20年，还是以离婚收场，对她本人打击也非常大，也能看出前夫曾经和她爱得多深。。。  
> Rey和Ben亦是不只是对手，更应该是恋人、战友、未婚夫妻、孩子父母、原力陪练。（越说越气！）  
> 话题拉回来，Dolores意外逝世转眼也都两年多了，哎。。。RIP（天天乞求喜欢的歌手身体健康。）  
> Ao3我还在坚持不懈上传，欢迎大家戳我。下一章预告：嗑上头多年的苏格兰帅气中年乐队，我心中永远的80年代白月光。。。。。。


End file.
